


Making it Work

by old_and_new_friends



Series: As We Go [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Injury Recovery, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_and_new_friends/pseuds/old_and_new_friends
Summary: With Iroh now a part of Asami and Mako's relationship, the three need to adjust a few things. They would make it work though.
Relationships: Iroh II/Asami Sato, Iroh II/Mako (Avatar), Iroh II/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Series: As We Go [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157153
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Asami

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this ship, it's killing me with how soft I've made it. It's my new favorite rare triad (sorry WuMakroh).
> 
> This story is a short and sweet look into their new relationship three months, six months and nine months down the line. There's a lot of talking and contemplation in this fic as the three navigate the issues that come with two partners having been together way longer than the third.

Asami sat on the floor of the gym for a cool down. She had never considered herself unfit, having taken various defensive classes as a child, but Mako and later Iroh seemed to like challenging that notion. 

When she first started dating Mako she had been dragged into the occasional workout. Over time Mako's pro-bending regiment became an officer regiment and then simply exercise for pleasure. After they got back together, Asami grew even more active as Mako dragged her along for the ride.

Asami would never understand people who did things like this for fun. It was just her luck she was dating two of them now, and if she thought Mako was bad, he had nothing on Iroh.

The two of them had been struggling to keep up with Iroh's workout routine, since he had first moved in with them three months ago and gained access to the apartment complex's gym. 

Mako at least had an excuse, having only been released to normal exercise by his physical therapist a few weeks ago. He had a lot of muscle tone to make back up, having lost it while his arm was immobile.

Asami had just let her own exercise routine fall to the wayside without her usual exercise partner. She regretted it slightly, as while she didn’t enjoy exercise like her boyfriends did, it had its upsides.

She took a sip of water from her water bottle as she looked over at her boyfriends. Iroh was spotting for Mako, even though typically it wouldn't be needed for dumbbell curls. Due to Mako's injury though, Iroh wasn't taking chances and stood by Mako's side, prepared to help if needed.

Asami watched as Mako's arm muscles moved with the curls. This was a part of exercising she never participated in. Asami would run and she'd spar but weight lifting never appealed to her.

Iroh's face was intent as he watched Mako. His focus locked on the other man's face for any clues of stress.

It was a particularity of Iroh that Asami had noticed. He watched people, not in a creepy manner but to make sure they were okay. She'd seen him slow his gait before to watch an elderly woman cross a busy street or a child that seemed to be wandering without a parent. Iroh would slow down and wait, only leaving when the situation was once again safe. 

It was something that crossed over into their relationship too and Asami appreciated it for what it was, Iroh's unspoken declarations of love. In moments like now, where Iroh watched to make sure Mako didn't overexert himself or the other day when he kept poking his head around their office door to make sure Asami wasn't working herself too hard, Asami felt Iroh's love most clearly even if the man had yet to say as much.

Iroh had eventually come into the room and wrapped her in a hug before telling her it was time they went to sleep. Iroh was the best thing two workaholics could ask for in a partner, if only he wasn't one himself. Asami and Mako had taken to returning the favor on days when Iroh burned himself out. It had made them closer as a result, as work was something they now easily distracted one another from.

Asami could see Iroh reaching his limit of watching Mako struggle, but Mako's arm gave out first.

The dumbbell hit the ground and Mako shook his hand out. Iroh moved forward and grabbed his shoulder but Asami couldn't hear what he said. Mako shook his head.

Asami stood to make her way over when it became clear something was wrong.

"Are you two okay?" She asked, sliding a hand up Iroh's back so he'd know where she was. It had taken some getting used to, but her and Mako had learned quickly not to sneak up on him.

Iroh turned to her and smiled.

"Mako's doing great," Iroh said, smiling sharply. Asami felt compelled to stop whatever idea was forming in his head. She was well aware that Mako and Iroh had a tendency to pick at each other as a sign of affection. Mako's face said that wasn't going to work well right now.

"Iroh," Asami said, warning him to tread carefully.

Iroh didn't listen, instead sliding behind Mako on the bench. Mako glanced back at him as Iroh grabbed his injured arm, forcing it up into a flexing position.

"See that Asami?" Iroh asked. "Really sexy muscle definition, isn’t it."

Mako scoffed as Iroh placed a kiss on the muscle, but it made his lips twitch towards a smile.

Asami backed down, seeing Iroh's game. She felt slightly bad for doubting him.

Asami reached forwards and squeezed the muscle gently. While Iroh was certainly playing it up, she was very happy to note how much stronger Mako’s arm felt. "Very nice," she said, playing along. Her hand slid up Mako's neck until it pressed to his cheek. 

Mako looked up at her and the vulnerability there struck her. She loved this man so much.

"I'm so proud of you," Asami said. "I know it's hard and you want to be back where you were before but Mako you've made so much progress with this. I'm proud of you and Iroh is too."

"You're doing great, Mako," Iroh said, sliding his arms around Mako’s stomach. "Everyone has setbacks, you'll be back to your normal routine in no time."

"And if I'm not?" Mako asked, turning his face until it slipped from Asami's hand.

"Then we'll make it work," Asami said. "Just because it's different doesn't make it lesser. We'll figure out a new routine. Build it together."

"You aren't doing this alone, Mako," Iroh said, squeezing his middle. He pressed a kiss behind Mako's ear. "I promise."

Mako closed his eyes before nodding. "I want to try firebending again," he whispered.

Asami realized then, that Mako's issues with the weights were only a smaller part of a bigger issue. He was really worried about not being able to bend again. She had been there when the healer had told him it was a possibility. She had seen the way his face dropped before it was swiftly replaced with a blank mask.

She had allowed him his space, but now she wondered if she shouldn't have said something then.

"We can do that," Iroh said, "but tomorrow. I'm kind of worn out."

Asami looked at Iroh in question, knowing the man could likely go on for another hour. He was staring intently at Mako, a soft frown on his face. She realized he wasn't tired, but his heart wasn't in it right now, and that was basically the same thing.

"Come on," Asami said. "Let's go get breakfast."

Like magic words, that had both Mako and Iroh off the bench and racing towards the locker rooms. They pushed and pulled at each other as they went, as if the emotionally charged conversation they just had never happened.

Asami shook her head at them as she followed them. Despite how hungry they had acted it took them twice as long to get dressed. 

Asami would have blamed it on Mako's arm but she knew from working out with the two separately, and back when Mako's arm was in good health, that they just naturally took longer for some unknown reason.

Eventually the two came marching from the room. Iroh scooped Asami into a half hug as they walked out the door and down the street to Mako's favorite bakery.

She was glad to see Mako's spirits lifted as he walked into the shop.

Asami traded a relieved look with Iroh, who kissed her softly before joining Mako at the counter.


	2. Mako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako brings up an important topic to Iroh and the two discuss how their relationship dynamics may change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami isn't really in this chapter but there is a very good reason for it!

Mako had a lot on his mind lately. Between his injury and his newly acquired boyfriend, Mako’s life plans had gone slightly off course. While Mako wouldn’t change what he did, or the way his relationship turned out, it did mean he had to adjust.

Iroh had slipped easily into their lives, so easily in fact it almost unnerved Mako. Within weeks of that first conversation about expanding his and Asami’s relationship to also include Iroh, the other man had moved in. How fast they moved wasn’t what unnerved Mako though. It was the fact that he hadn’t even noticed how fast it had been.

He supposed it was due to the fact that, while not actually dating, the three of them had been acting like it for a while beforehand.

They knew each other's schedules by heart, planning around them without even thinking about it. Mako and Asami didn’t have to make their own coffee anymore, as Iroh was up and about early enough to make it for them. Half of Mako’s mornings were spent playing a game of whose shirt was whose which had slowly dissolved into Mako and Iroh sharing all of their shirts. They had gotten bathroom routines down to a science, with Iroh and Asami showering in the morning, while Mako did so at night.

Iroh had fit, and Mako never wanted to go without him now that they had him.

Still, there was one thing Mako didn’t want to give up on, but he had no clue how to bring it up to Iroh without hurting the other man’s feelings.

Mako glanced through the office door, now with three desks shoved into it, at Iroh. The man was sprawled on his back, flipping through one of Mako’s crime novels. He didn’t seem too immersed in it.

Mako decided it was best to just act at this point. Sitting on it would only make it worse.

“Iroh,” Mako said, lifting the book and placing it on the coffee table. He then plopped himself on Iroh’s lap and leaned forward until he was resting on Iroh’s chest.

Iroh’s hands came to rest on his back. “Not complaining about the spontaneous cuddles, but is something wrong?” Iroh asked.

Mako paused to gather his thoughts. The last thing he wanted was to make Iroh feel unwelcome.

“Asami and I have been dating for four years now,” Mako said, glancing up at Iroh.

“Yes,” Iroh said, slowly.

“We had a lot of history between us before you joined,” Mako said. He winced, not really liking how that came out. “And while I want more than anything to build a history and relationship with you, I just feel like Asami and I are at a point where -”

Mako trailed off not sure where he was going.

“Mako?” Iroh asked, weakly.

Mako sighed, and pressed his palms to his eyes. “I was planning on proposing to Asami before we started dating you and I really still want to do so, but you complicate things because it’s not fair to marry her and not you but I don’t know if we're there yet and if I marry her then we can't marry you. Iroh, I’m sorry,” Mako said. “I don't -"

Mako was cut off by a hand over his mouth. Iroh was watching him intently.

He pulled his hand away slowly. “That’s a lot,” Iroh said. “I think we need to take this piece by piece.”

Mako swallowed as Iroh sat up. He pulled Mako into his side and took a deep breath that lifted Mako with it.

"First thing first," Iroh said. "Ployamorous marriage may not be legal in the United Republic but it is in the Fire Nation and if it wasn't, I could get my mom to make it legal. You marrying Asami isn't going to stop us from getting married later."

"Okay," Mako whispered, relaxing slightly at that. There was still a lot to work through but that had been Mako's biggest hang up.

“You want to marry Asami,” Iroh said.

“Yes,” Mako said, hesitantly.

Iroh nodded. “But you aren’t ready to make the same commitment to me,” Iroh continued.

Mako closed his eyes. “Iroh, I love you, I really do but we’ve only been dating for six months and I just don’t think it’s a good idea right now,” Mako said. “Please don’t think I care about you less for this. I know it’s selfish but I’ve been planning this for a while and I don’t want to put it aside.”

“Good,” Iroh said.

Mako looked up at him in question. “Good?” Mako asked.

“Yeah,” Iroh said. “I’m not ready to marry you or Asami either. Like you said, we just started dating and there’s so much I still have to learn about you two. There’s still so much you both need to learn about me. I get it. There’s four years between you and Asami and marriage isn’t an unreasonable next step. It’s not selfish to want that. But we aren't there yet, I mean you just told me you love me for the first time."

Mako paused and stared up at Iroh as he realized the other man was right.

"So, what do we do?" Mako asked.

"I see two options here," Iroh said, turning to face Mako fully. "We either wait until all three of us are ready to get married or you and Asami get married now and I marry you both later."

"So," Mako said, "do you want us to wait?"

Iroh bit his lip. "I don't think that's a good idea. I really do like you and Asami but there's no telling what might happen with how new this is or how long it would take to reach a stage where you and Asami are. What if we break up in a year and you wasted that time waiting instead of proposing? What if it's another four years? Could you wait? I don't think it's fair to make you."

“But I don’t want to leave you out,” Mako whispered.

Iroh shook his head. “Then don’t,” Iroh said. “If you and Asami are ready to get married now, then I’ll be there for it. Then if later down the line we all feel ready, I can marry you both then. It’s not a race or a competition. I don’t want to rush myself into this and regret it.”

Mako stared at Iroh trying to gauge him. “You won’t feel jealous?” Mako asked. “You won’t feel like an outsider?”

Iroh paused. “I can’t guarantee that,” Iroh said, “but I think, so long as we talk about these things when they happen, that we can handle it if at some point I do. The same as we would now, if either of us felt uncomfortable about something. I've never been in a situation like this but I think how we got together shows how important open communication is."

Mako snorted. "Yeah, learned that one the hard way," he said, rolling his eyes.

Iroh looked at him curiously. "The hard way?" Iroh asked.

Mako groaned. "You don't know about the disastrous love square Korra, my brother, Asami and I had going, do you?"

Iroh shook his head and Mako resigned himself to telling the story. They spent the rest of the day trading stories and laughing on the sofa. When Asami came home with takeout, Iroh and Mako finally moved from the couch.

Iroh pulled him into a hug from behind as Asami left the room ahead of them. "Ask her," he said, "if she says yes, we'll go from there. We can make it work, Mako."

A kiss was placed on his temple and Mako had to press his palms to his eyes to stop them from watering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will come next Wednesday. I already have it written.


	3. Iroh II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh contemplates of his relationship with Mako and Asami as Mako prepares to ask Asami a very important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this to go up sooner but I...kind of forgot I hadn't posted it yet, whoops.
> 
> Warnings: previous alcoholism mentioned.

Mako grunted and Iroh looked up from tying his shoes.

Iroh watched as Mako struggled to pull his suit jacket on. His face scrunched up in pain and Iroh quickly moved over to help.

He grabbed the collar of the jacket and held it up from Mako to slip into.

"Thanks," Mako muttered. "I wish it would stop hurting."

"Your arm doesn't bend that way anymore," Iroh said, rubbing his hands comfortingly over Mako's shoulders. "Don't force it. Asami and I are here, we can help you."

"I know," Mako whispered. "I just wish you didn't have to."

Iroh kissed Mako's temple. "We don't have to, we want to, because we love you," Iroh whispered back, as he hugged Mako from behind.

"You boys ready?" Asami asked, stepping from the bathroom. She wore a full length dress that hugged all the way down to her knees where it flared out.

"No," Iroh said, gazing at the beauty before him. "I think we need to stay home."

Asami rolled her eyes.

"Too bad, we have reservations and a date to get to," Asami said.

Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked over the hardwood. Mako gestured for Iroh to go ahead and followed behind him as they left the house.

Their date wasn't for anything special other than Asami wanting to try out the newest restaurant in town. 

She walked ahead of them, confidant they would follow. She had every right to that confidence as Iroh and Mako both were wrapped around her finger.

"Are you going to ask?" Iroh whispered to Mako as he wrapped him into a half hug.

Mako glared slightly at him.

It had been three months since Mako first asked him about marrying Asami, and Iroh could admit to feeling impatient. When Mako had mentioned not wanting to leave him out, Iroh had put a lot of thought into ways to avoid it. He had gone from hesitant to excited as an idea formed in his mind.

Iroh, as the Crown Prince, was able to oversee Fire Nation weddings just as his mother and grandfather were. Due to his military standing and his dual citizenship he was also qualified to marry any citizen of Republic City.

He couldn't very well ask to officiate a wedding that wasn't happening, though.

Which was why he was as frazzled as Mako about the proposal. If Mako told him one more time the moment wasn't right, he was going to lose it and propose to Asami on Mako's behalf.

"I have the ring on me," Mako said, as he always did. "We'll see."

Iroh pursed his lips but knew better than to push. It was Mako's proposal afterall.

"What are you two whispering about back there?" Asami asked.

"How lovely you look," Iroh said. He and Mako picked up the pace to walk with Asami rather than behind her.

"How much further?" Mako asked, glancing down the sidewalk.

"It's just around the corner," Asami said, looping her arm with Mako's good arm.

Iroh stood slightly behind Mako, making sure his bad arm didn't get jostled as the pedestrian traffic picked up.

"I've heard really good things about this place," Asami said. "Besides, we need more variety. We eat at the same five places."

She looked pointedly at Mako and Iroh as she said that. Iroh looked back at her innocently. 

He and Mako were both creatures of habit, something that drove the more adventurous Asami mad. It was only Asami's insistence for variety that pulled them from their routine.

It didn't take long for them to be seated upon entering the restaurant. They were taken to a circular booth, Iroh startling Asami when he slid into the middle.

Typically, Iroh sat on the edge, not wanting to be boxed in but he wanted Mako to have free access to propose if he wanted. Iroh needed to work on his trust issues anyway, and sitting between people he loved and trusting them to move when he asked, fit the bill.

Mako glanced at him, seeming to get what Iroh was after. He shook his head at his behavior but Iroh just made a face at him before kissing him softly.

Asami's laughter grabbed Iroh's attention and he leaned over to kiss her too, even as she giggled against his lips.

Their waiter came over and interrupted them to take their drink orders. Asami nearly ordered a wine out of habit before stopping herself.

Iroh had stopped drinking about two months before they all started dating. The fact that Asami and Mako respected that enough to not only stay sober around him, but to completely get rid of the alcohol in their house, meant a lot to him. He hadn't even asked them to do it, nor were they dating when the two first did so.

"You know," Asami said, looking over at Iroh, "in two months Mako and I will have been dating for five years. Then in three we'll have been dating you for one."

"Time flies," Iroh said. "I can honestly say it will have been the best year of my life."

"Would it bother you, if Mako and I spent our anniversary alone?" Asami asked.

Iroh raised a brow. "Like on a date by yourself or kicking me out of the house for the night?" Iroh asked.

"A date, but then maybe also the night to ourselves," Asami said slowly. "You don't have to leave the apartment."

"Just don't be in the bedroom," Iroh finished. It wouldn't be the first time one of them slept in the guest room for the night for similar reasons. "I can do that, but I do want the morning with you two. I want to celebrate as well.”

"Really, that’s it?" Asami asked.

"It's no different than any other time two of us want more privacy," Iroh said, shrugging. 

"I know but it's because of something from before you," Asami said. "I just don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Asami I very much respect that you and Mako have a history together and I'm never going to be upset with you for having that history. That history is one reason I love you two so much," Iroh said. He was talking to Asami even as he looked over at Mako.

Mako bit his lip and nodded. "Asami," Mako said. "While we are on this topic I have a question."

Mako dug in his pocket but didn't reveal anything yet.

"Keep in mind I've already talked to Iroh about this and he's green lit it," Mako said. Iroh nodded, so Asami would know Mako wasn't talking for him. "Like you said, we've been dating for a long time and well, I've wanted to ask this for a while, so, will you marry me?"

Asami had been silent, but engaged as Mako spoke. With his last question though, she gasped slightly as a tear rolled down her face. She looked to Iroh and he nodded.

Asami turned back to Mako and slid from the booth to wrap him in a hug. She buried her face in his shoulder and nodded.

"Yes, Mako," Asami said.

Iroh was surprised, that rather than jealousy rearing its ugly head like he'd expected, the only thing he felt was a deep contentment. He hadn't lied to Asami when he said the couple's history was part of the way he loved them. 

Though he had never told them, Iroh hadn't fallen in love with them separately, but as a pair before discovering how they fit individually.

Iroh let them have their moment, gesturing to the waiter to bring out a bottle of wine. One drink wouldn't hurt.

He'd ask them about his idea at a later date, for now they had a proposal to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to write the prequal where the three re-meet each other next.

**Author's Note:**

> Mako's POV is next. This fic is fully written but I'm still not sure when I'll publish the next chapter.


End file.
